The Ball
by yinyi123
Summary: Kakashi x Iruka Kakairu This is actually a novel version of my doujinshi I'm posting right now on Deviantart. I'm trying to get used to fanfiction ya know? It might be slightly different from the doujin... might... Kakashi is forced to go to a ball with a daughter of a criminal gang's leader, under Tsunade orders.. although it's for the village, Iruka's not happy...
1. Chapter 1

THE BALL

Chapter 1

Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's office, after hearing from Asuma that Tsunade need to see him for a new mission.

"Can't she get someone else? I just got back from another." Replying Kakashi in slight frustration, with his nose in his favorite book.

"No can do, she asked for you, specifically."

The tone in that last word is enough to prevent Kakashi from asking further questions.

On his way to the office, the silver-haired nin kept thinking what kind of mission would need him and not others. A mission that needed his sharingan? Sure Tsunade liked people working and no rest, but not like this.

The copy nin knocked on the door, waited for a reply and entered like a gentlemen. "You summoned Lady Tsunade?" Though his uncovered eye is not looking at the busty woman in the middle of the table nor Shizune on her right, but the dark haired chuunin on the left, who is silently stamping away mission reports. Yes, his lover.

Iruka gave a smile towards Kakashi, a smile that drives Kakashi up the wall. Kakashi reckoned he must have been staring because Tsunade gave away a slight cough to remind Kakashi that SHE's the main attention in the room.

"Take a look at this." Tsunade handed out a paper for Kakashi to read, clearly it's something serious. Kakashi thought so as he looked at Iruka again, the academy teacher showed a face saying he have yet known what the mission's about.

After silently reading it for five minutes and one minute to process the whole thing in his genius brain, Kakashi broke the silence in the room,"They threaten to expose the village's secret?" Iruka was clearly surprise as well. Tsunade nodded with both hands clasping together. "They will not if YOU do as they tell you to." As a shinobi and having the will of fire, no is not an option for Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure.

"What do I need to do?" said Kakashi while giving a reassuring gaze towards his fear-for-his-life lover.

Tsunade lowered her head, making sure neither Kakashi nor Iruka can see her face.

"You have to bring the leader's daughter… to a Ball."

Tsunade sunk even lower.

Kakashi and Shizune stood there like statues but not the Umino.

"WHAT?!"

To be coutinued….


	2. Chapter 2

Oh…I hope the story's good so far. One thing that I'm afraid is I'll lose ideas ya know?

Chapter 2

"You'll have to take the leader's daughter… to a Ball."

The mere thoughts of Kakashi being held by an unknown woman by the arm is enough to set Iruka off. They just became an official couple one week ago and there's no way he'll lose to another competition now!

"What?!" Iruka stood up with the chair falling behind him. Kakashi, half-dazed, held his right index finger to the air, "What was that last part again?" "You heard me Kakashi, she's going to a ball but no date. Around that time, her father stole some of the village's secret and threaten to expose it to Konoha's enemies. IF you go with the daughter.."

"Lady Tsunade…!" Iruka held his line when Tsunade gave him a glare that obviously wanted him to calm down. "Iruka, I'm not stupid ok? I also thought they might expose the village's secret even if Kakashi DID do as they say." The thoughts of the village's safety calmed Iruka down but no reassurance. "But if Kakashi go with the girl, we can delay them from exposing the secrets, and during that time I can send some jounins and ANBU members to track these guys down and stop them for good."Kakashi looked like he tried to say something but held his lips under his mask, "Don't worry Kakashi, you can believe in your comrades right?" Thoughts of Asuma, Shikamaru, Neji and even Guy made Kakashi breathe a short sigh of relief.

Iruka gritted his teeth as he pull up his chair and sat down. Trying to keep his cool. Iruka thought to himself:" Calm down! This is just a mission! You're not a girl, put your emotions aside and focus! There's no way dear Kashi can get hooked up by some pathetic, shameless girl, daughter of an A-rank criminal…"

"Miss Mineko, you may now enter."

The famous have-a-father-as-a-criminal-gang-leader girl, Mineko entered the room. Black-blue hair that runs just under her shoulders, a short Kimono outfit and high heels, and a make-up face, are her features.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" exclaimed Mineko. Even under his mask, Shizune who have been standing there the whole time, can tell his face screwed up in disgust. Like the wind Mineko ran towards the copy nin and wasted no time to put her arms around the Hatake as if he already belonged to her. "You look even more handsome than in the picture!" The poor sharingan user panicked but afraid to struggle out from the girl's grip. "Clearly she chose Kakashi just because of his face and reputation." Thought Shizune as she sweat dropped.

Poor Tsunade, she turned her head slightly just to see Iruka burning away, no words can explain how mad the chuunin is right now. Even as a strong, 50 years old woman, Tsunade is a person who have loved and been loved, she fully understands how Iruka feels now, she wouldn't want anyone else putting their hands around her precious lover Dan.

Even if it's related to a mission.

"Forgive me Kakashi… Bear with it Iruka… Please.." The fifth Hokage is clearly sweating from the tension in the room.

*In Kakashi's apartment…*

"Argh! Who does she think she is ?! Looking so down on ninjas! What right does she have?! If I can argue I'm gonna sue!" yelled the chuunin as he was pacing left and right and circles in the jounin's apartment. Kakashi, who clearly understands his lover's frustration, kept silent as he chose a suit to wear that got picked by Asuma and Kurenai. "If you put up a good image the gang might actually think you respect them and keep the girl happy." Asuma's words played in his head for some time now. Laying out a number of black and white outfits on the bed, Kakashi then walked towards Iruka who is still yelling and cursing. "Iruka, you should go to Lady Tsunade, you'll be more useful there, you can help her to…" "So I'm useless here?!" Iruka snapped back. Kakashi was slightly shocked, and lowered his head, clearly he didn't want any of this. Iruka, realizing his mistake, covered his mouth for a brief moment and said:"Sorry Kakashi.. I didn't mean to.."

Kakashi held up his right hand and stroked Iruka's cheek softly, "Ruka, it's just a mission, alright? I'll handle the things in my hand."Kakashi showed his sincere by pulling down his mask and kissing Iruka's lips slightly.

When they newly became a couple, Iruka predicted what might lay ahead of them that might affect their relationship because they're both ninjas, destined to serve and protect. Kakashi's face showed that he understand all these as well as he does.

"Ok then..." Iruka made some hand signs, disappeared, leaving nothing behind but some smoke and a lonely, smiling Kakashi.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Fhew… so far so good… Hopefully I can keep up the pace and try to make the story as logical as possible.

Chapter 3

He whose hair reflects the brightness of the moonlight… Kakashi Hatake walked on the bright red carpet that led to the ballroom where the soft music is playing. All around him, couples are softly chatting away, men wearing fancy tuxedos and ladies wearing beautiful dresses. On the door, the entrance to the ballroom was decorated with nice ribbons and fake flowers along with colorful balloons. Everyone is looking forward to this dance that takes everyone's mind of things.

No doubt that poor Kakashi is the only one who doesn't blend in.

"Hopefully she doesn't show." Said Kakashi as he nervously pulling his suddenly tight tie with his hand and tugging at his coat with another. Honestly, all the suits laid out for him are all just as good, Kakashi chose it with his eyes closed, and leave the others aside before changing his mind. _Okay..Stay calm, remember your mission, is to delay the girl and keep her happy the way Jiraiya-san said before. Nothing intimate now! Buy time for Lady Tsunade and the others to find the gang to shut them down for good and go back home to meet up with…_

"Kakashi."

In comic version, Kakashi's silver hair would stand on end. He turned his head around to see…

"Iruka?"

The chuunin was wearing a bright, white tuxedo that blends with the moonlight, he let go of his usual ponytail and tied his long hair with a white ribbon, Uchiha Itachi's style. Kakashi felt stupid for not realizing the voice was male's.

And there he is, gluing his feet to the ground while watching Iruka smoothly walking towards him. Under the moonlight and the dark sky, everything about the dark-haired nin is just gorgeous! The way his hair flow according to the small breeze… His arm swaying in front of another… Everything! Part of Kakashi wanted to just run and kiss him on the lips, other part wanted to thank him for coming, but mostly are questions related to, what is he doing here?

"Your tie's a mess." Iruka smiled as he picked up both hands to rearrange the jounin's tie that he nervously tugged at just now. Kakashi couldn't help but feel his lover's hands that are smoothly moving around his chest area as Iruka also need to rearrange Kakashi's collar and coat.

"What are you doing here?" Said Kakashi as his face was just inches away from Iruka's face. "Shouldn't you be with Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi was really puzzled, not that he's not grateful that Iruka's right here in front of him at this moment. Awkward moment, as he's going to date an A-rank criminal's daughter. "True…"

_*Flashback*_

Tsunade was flipping through every paper filled with intels, giving orders here and there with some of Konoha's most elite ninjas and mask-wearing ANBUs. A moment and another moment a ninja would teleport into the room, bow with upmost respect, giving out info, Hokage dismissed them and then disappears. "So the father's job is just to make sure the secrets are hidden nicely and rearrange the plans for the organization? The daughter gets to date the guy she likes and the papa can continue threatening us with the secrets, hit two birds with one stone. Smart." Tsunade gave a long sigh as Shizune refilled her tea cup. Some shinobis are standing in the room surrounding their leader, including Shikamaru and Neji. "Lady Tsunade, you ought to check on the girl." "Why's that Shikamaru?" "Well… according to the intel that we have, Mineko was raised entirely by her father and the father was the typical slick kind of criminal who don't mind breaking the rules to get what he wants, even kill. He must have passed on these teachings to his only child." Neji who was standing by the side nodded and said:"Criminals like them tends to keep an Ace up their sleeve, we cannot take any chances. Looks can deceiving, who knows that this Mineko can have a dark side like her father." Tsunade thought so and nodded in approval, "Both of you are right, someone needs to check on the girl"

*_End of flashback*_

"I volunteered." Iruka said so as he put his left palm on his chest and his right hand on his hips. His message to Kakashi was clear, no way in hell he'll leave his lover alone at the Ball to suffer with the spoiled brat! No way, nuh uh.

Speak of the devil…

"KAKASHI DEAR! Over here!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"KAKASHI DEAR! Over here!"

For a moment Mineko actually looked like a normal girl looking for her boyfriend in the crowd, so Kakashi thought. But of course he knew, this is a mission and the date was him. Iruka's not buying though, if it wasn't because of the line drawn, he would stomp over and strangle her to death. Seriously, the mere sight of the girl turn Iruka into a cat bathing in a tub of hot water.

Behind Mineko, there were numbers of men wearing the same uniform, on their necks were tattoos of a red five-pointed star, symbol of the criminal organization. Kakashi and Iruka, despite his anger, noticed that. Even with high heels on, Mineko started running towards her prize of the day, pushing and shoving the crowds aside, earning complaints from all the nice-looking people. "Iruka save me..." Asking Kakashi who almost looked like he was going to cry. Iruka didn't even feel helpless, well he do, but most of that feelings was covered by his anger. Other than that, Iruka know there's nothing he can do.

As people connected to society, gossips started going around the gentlemen and ladies attending the ball,"Mineko came! Did you see who her date is?" "No way!" "Since when she hires ninjas to be her date? How low." "It's that copy-nin from Konoha!" "Who's that one in white suit? He was just talking to Mineko's date." The chattering was going off like wildfire. Iruka, Kakashi and Mineko heard nothing of it, they were busy with their triangular conflict. Even if they do, they won't bother, well… with Iruka's temper at the moment, he might yell, losing his cool. Mineko went all her way dragging the sharingan user, who by the way covered his scarred eye with a long cloth replacing his usual hitai-ate, towards the entrance, with many questioning face or in disgust on the people's faces. Iruka, on the other hand, is boiling from within, if there's a thermometer that can measure the level of heat given off by the dolphin's anger, it would be at the maximum.

It took all of Iruka's willpower just to walk and not stomping behind the "couple". And to release his anger, he punched the wall near him, although he doesn't possess the ability like Tsunade or Sakura, one of the guests at the Ball swore he saw the bricks shattering beneath Iruka's fist. Mineko got a place and literally shove Kakashi to sit in the chair. Some of her bodyguards took positions around the room, Iruka found a place two tables away, the position is okay as long he can get a clear view on Kakashi and the demon wearing makeup and high heels, the way Iruka describes it. All Mineko did later is kept on talking how lucky she is, how she is looking forward to dance with Kakashi, commenting on how Kakashi made her look outstanding, and kept on rambling. Iruka's ears just hurt listening to it.

_All right, pull yourself together… You're still a ninja on duty…_

A ninja should put his emotions aside whilst on mission. As an academy teacher that teaches all these to the next generation, Iruka should know this better than anyone. Well, as an elite ninja of the leaf, Kakashi should know this all the same.

The ceremony started off with some people gotten on stage, giving out some speeches with everybody clapping hands afterwards. After all that, the meal was served, spaghetti, sushi… everything that can make a fancy meal and please everybody's stomach. Drinks too were served.

As for Kakashi, he only had a few drinks and occasionally Mineko would see his face. Yes, he wore his mask along with the tuxedo. With each sip, Mineko would squirm in excitement and heads will be turned in their direction. Apparently the mask is not enough to cover Kakashi's face. How he wishes there is a hole he could crawl into. Iruka, though still jealous, stick to his job. He sees if there are any changes in Mineko's attitude or any contact with any other people. He also observed the number of Mineko's bodyguards was six. Each of them making sure of their mistress not making any troubles and Iruka made sure he stayed out of their sight. For a ninja, that's as simple as ABC.

Everyone ate and pleased, time for the moment that makes a Ball a Ball. The dancing-with-your-date-part. Musicians took their places on stage, took out their instruments, saxophone, violin, flute… and played music written by Mozart, Bach or even Beethoven. The dance floor was immediately filled with couples. Kakashi, of course not one bit trilled, sat in his chair and rocking it, with Mineko sitting by his side staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face. "Kakashi dear, do stand up and dance with me." Mineko said so with both hands clasped underneath her chin, with Iruka watching with his hawk eyes in a distance. _Clearly, that man-eating shark with lipstick is in over her head, _thought Iruka as he refilled his cup with orange juice. Kakashi gave a side way glance and replied : "No." Mineko gave a smile, a sinister smile. Iruka don't need to be a ninja to tell the difference. "Dance with me honey, OR ELSE." Kakashi heard that as:" Dance with me or I'll call dear daddy to expose those treasured secrets and you can say bye-bye to your precious village!" _Wow, the price to protect the village sure is high, wonder how Tsunade and the others are doing now, please understand Ruka darling, I don't want to do this either…! _Kakashi gave a defeated, long sigh and took Mineko's hand, like a gentleman.

And they dance, and dance… with Mineko hugging him with iron grip… with Iruka watching with burning eyes… with Kakashi kept looking left and right to find a way out this, yet have to stall the girl's time and keep her happy… Kakashi nearly puke at that thought.

After some time that Kakashi and Iruka thought its forever, Mineko just suddenly pulled down Kakashi's mask with her fingers with decorated nails. Kakashi was clearly surprise, Iruka was cursing away in his head, _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!... Does she never learn what the word privacy mean?! She just pulled down my darling's mask! Just like that! THAT'S it! I'm calling a lawyer!_

"Now, give me a kiss."

Iruka nearly fainted.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, give me a kiss."

All the blood drained away from Kakashi's face, Iruka's legs nearly gave way, if it wasn't because of his love for Kakashi and his willpower, he would knock his head on the ground. But didn't, stood his ground instead and away he go, _THAT UGLY OCTOPUS WITH EYELINEAR WANTS TO KISS WHO NOW?! Pulling down his mask was already crossing the line and now she wants to jump over the cliff?! Lady Tsunade will have to pay….?! No, blaming the Hokage is useless, she already have enough on her hands. BUT, whoever harass dear Kashi ANSWERS TO ME! _

Before Iruka can pull out his hidden kunai and throw it towards the girl's left kidney, Kakashi gave a hand sign towards Iruka saying he had it under control.

Kindly and smoothly, Kakashi held away the girl's hand and pull back up his mask. "Wha..." " Mineko, how about a deal? You dance with me through the song 'Ode of Joy' by Beethoven, drink some wine with me, tell each other's stories and off to the second balcony on the second floor, and then you'll have the honor of this." Kakashi said the last part as he pointed his lips that are hidden under his mask. Mineko looked she wanted to protest at first, but Kakashi can almost see the gears working in her head. "Alright, it's a deal." 'Woman loves men that play hard to get.' _Looks like Jiraiya-san was right after all. _Kakashi, gave away a long sigh of temporary relief. Iruka, on the other hand looked all tensed up. _I swear, all this tension is worse than an A-rank mission, no, S-rank._

Iruka continued with his mission and so is Kakashi, as Iruka's going to check out on one of Mineko's bodyguards, a bird with a scroll strapped to its back flew by. The bird tapped on the window, practically asking Iruka to come out. He went out through the entrance, meet up with the bird under the tree. The bird looked like the typical type that a leaf ANBU would use. _An update from Lady Tsunade eh… _Iruka unstrapped the scroll from the bird's back, unfolding the scroll and read its contents. "Everything's been solved, get Kakashi out from there! -Tsunade" With this, Iruka can feel all the anger's been lifted, a small smile stretched on his face.

Kakashi was dancing with Mineko (still) when Iruka came back in. Iruka avoided the crowd until he's in Kakashi's view. Iruka gestured Kakashi to come to him, the silver haired nin then started to think up ways to excuse himself from Mineko, gentleman-like.

Iruka leaned near the window with his arms crossed, and the scroll in one of his hands. After like ten minutes Kakashi have yet shown himself so he decided to have a drink. He walked towards the table that's filled with wine and juices. Iruka decided to satisfy himself with some wine this time. He didn't take the wine before is to prevent himself from drunk, as a ninja on duty that's unwise. He set the scroll aside. As he pressed his left palm on the table to let his right hand to reach out for the cup, Iruka felt a strange vibration beneath that palm. _What's this? My imagination? After all, a lot people tend to bump into the table, but this vibration is coordinated… Oh well._

After two cups, Kakashi walked, no, limping into his direction while wiping off the slight sweat on his forehead with his sleeve's collar. "Finally, manage to coax her on letting off for a while, so, what is it?" The chuunin decided to use actions than words. He gave Kakashi the scroll. The jounin opened it, read the short contents and instead of giving out a sigh of relief, he hugged Iruka with both arms immediately. Iruka, slightly taken back this, return the hug.

Kakashi pulled away and pressed the scroll on Iruka's chest, "I'll handle this, I'll put her off nicely." After saying that, he walked into the direction where the deformed turtle is reapplying make-up, as Iruka describes it. The way Iruka sees it, Kakashi explain to the girl with both hands in his pockets, Mineko gets shocked slightly, and looked into his direction. Mineko walked gracefully, almost too gracefully, into Iruka's direction, with Kakashi following hesitantly behind.

Finally, when Mineko was face to face with Iruka's confused face, she said these strong words that carried treats, along with a smile.

"What makes you think I don't have an Ace up my sleve?"

To be continued…

* * *

Ok, this one is pretty short, but I want to conserve my ideas and energy.


	6. Chapter 6

"What makes you think I don't have an Ace up my sleeve?"

_Neji said that before…_ Anger's returning inside Iruka. Instead of guessing what that is, Iruka asked directly.

"And what is this 'Ace' you mentioned?" Mineko explains by showing Iruka what's hidden behind her dress, on the thigh. What he saw was a device strapped there with a red light flashing, on and off, on and off.

Immediately, as if a doton style jutsu hit Iruka hard, _the vibration at the table…!_ Without thinking further, Iruka ran towards the table that holds the wine and juices.

"Don't tell me that's…!" "That's right darling, it's an ignition for the eight bombs in this room, including the three more in the Hokage's office, if you don't want to attend that old woman's funeral, or be responsible for the people attending this ball, you will do as I say."

All of a sudden, Mineko's chakra became as cold as Sasuke when he awakens the Susano'o. As a sensei for the survivor of the tragedy clan, the Hatake can't help but to shiver for a short moment.

Again, for the second attempt that is, Mineko pulled down Kakashi's famous mask, "You know what to do." Oh yes he do, but he don't want to. _All I have to do is kiss and go, why am I so nervous now? Wait, even if I did do as she says, there's no guarantee she'll disarm the bombs, and the way Iruka's acting just now, doesn't seem like she's lying. Think of a counter measure, counter measure…_

While Kakashi is racking his high IQ brain, Mineko is closing in slow, to the silver-haired nin, fast. When their lips are about 2.5 cm apart, Kakashi nearly gave up, nearly. As if by magic, or gravity went haywire, Mineko suddenly went the other way, by falling on her back, hard.

Seems that is not luck, but love. Iruka can't stand anymore of this ridiculous drama, he literally grabbed Mineko's hair, ALL of it, and threw her to the ground. Like a champion boxer showing off to the world his golden belt (Raikage's design perhaps?), Iruka showed the crowd in the Ball the bomb he got from under the table.

It took two seconds for the crowd to get the romantic evening out from their heads, "He's holding a bomb!" "Run!" "Get out of here!" It took five seconds for the hall to clear out of people, it happen in such an instant, you can tell by seeing the high heels left on the red carpet ground.

Iruka stood in front of Kakashi, out of instinct he held out his hand (the one not holding the bomb) to protect Kakashi from that female version of Zabuza, as Kakashi describes it. "There might be more of these bombs but I'm too pissed to think right now!"

The chuunin then pull out his hidden kunai and throw it towards one of bodyguards who disguise himself as a waiter right in the heart, the man with a red star tattoo drop dead immediately, as if the carpet wasn't red enough already. Kakashi guessed,_ that man disguising as a waiter can plant the bombs while helping with the preparations of the Ball._ _Just to get a kiss from me she's willing to do all that?! Later you know she'll make me her boyfriend by blackmailing me! _

Although it's his own thought, the word 'boyfriend' is the last straw for the copy-nin. All of Mineko's bodyguards are all surrounding them, clearly walking away from an all-out battle is not an option. Iruka, who's still standing protectively in front of Kakashi, is getting ready to battle, and left the bomb on the ground.

Mineko registered a white flash.

Everyone turned their heads into Mineko's direction. With the speed that turned him into a jounin, Kakashi snatched the bomb device from Mineko's thigh. Anger and shock swell up on the girl's face.

"Don't underestimate a ninja." With that, he tucked the bomb trigger device into the tuxedo Asuma picked.

Iruka's clearly smiling now, he was just about to reach for his weapons when, "Iruka, find those bombs in this hall, there's eight of them here, when you're done with that, give word to Lady Tsunade about the three more in her office!" The copy-nin then did the hand seals of 'Ox', 'Hare' then 'Monkey', forming the famous Chidori in his hand, "I have a score to settle".

Iruka didn't argue with that, in fact, he knew Kakashi HAD to let his anger out somewhere. And so the dark-haired nin used his dolphin senses to find the remaining seven bombs in the room, two of them beneath the stage. Kakashi, was having the thrill of his life, slicing people here and there, of course the people wanted to fight back, but they were no match for the elite shinobi of Konoha. As for Mineko, after finishing the dominants in the group, Kakashi pointed his right hand in her forehead, "Now, you'll do as I say. For the record, I don't get paid to be some spoiled brat's boyfriend!"

He said so loudly so that Iruka can hear him, and he did.

To be continued…

Hm… so the fighting scene was short, but I had no experience in writing that.. Sorry..


	7. Chapter 7

I need A LOT of time thinking this up. Last chapter's pretty hard…

* * *

A commotion is happening in a corner of a rich town. The Ball attended by hundreds is now cleared of people except for some. The poor innocent manager is panicking, trying to figure out what in the world's going on, he's sure he didn't invite NINJAS to his evening.

A group of ANBUs equipped with ropes to secure criminals and weapons are on their way. They came as soon as Tsunade got the reply from Iruka, at the same time the bombs that were placed in the Hokage's office were all taken out. When the fifth saw the bombs her ninja showed her, she can only shook her head in disbelief and thought in her mind: "God save Kakashi and Iruka, this girl clearly needs to see a doctor."

Mineko was secured by Iruka (much to his enjoyment), while Kakashi make sure the dominants in the hall stayed down, though most of them are lying in their own pool of blood. When the ANBUs came in, the couple of the night handed over the gang, including Mineko, to them. An ANBU with a bird's mask walked up to Kakashi, "Lady Hokage allows you and Iruka to take the day off for tomorrow, but only after you give in the report tomorrow morning." "Right, you guys take it from here."

With that the ANBU nodded his head and walked with the survivor from the copy ninja's Chidori. In a distance, the people where chatting away, but the loudest is the organizer to the Ball, who kept yelling and wailing, demanding an explanation. The people around him just stood back, providing no assistance. Seeing the poor man, Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, sweat dropping.

"I'll handle it." The academy teacher walked into the organizer's direction. _With his occupation he can do the talking better than me. _Thought Kakashi.

"Do you ninjas kept making havoc everywhere you go!?" Yelled the man, Iruka can only held up his hands, motioning to calm him down, and explain in the most logical sense way. Kakashi can't help but smile at the scene his dear lover got into.

After the explanation been given and the damage been fixed, instead of hopping on trees pretending to be flying squirrels, the silver hair jounin and the dark haired chunin decided to use the long way by walking back. An unnecessary silent fell between them, Iruka may not look like it right at this moment, he's actually very happy on the inside that everything have been settled, as for Kakashi… He's just as mysterious as his mask.

"You know Iruka…"

_Wait! He's thinking about me? I thought he's thinking about how to explain to Lady Tsunade about the unnecessary destruction that's been made! _

"Your jealously was so obvious."

Figures. Iruka thought Kakashi's too busy handling the girl than to notice his tantrum… Kakashi pulled him in for a kiss, a long, loving, warm, and under-the-moonlight kiss.

Only then Iruka realized he had long awaited for this.

After pulling away, Kakashi then stroked the younger man's hair, with his unmasked lips he made a request he know no lover can refuse.

"Want to come to my place? It's closer and… The fifth gave us a day off tomorrow."

How can the blushing Iruka say no?

* * *

The End!

* * *

Do review and let me know what you all think!


End file.
